Chiizu, My Chiizu
by Gothic-Rez
Summary: It's a rainy day and Rei is hungry. He grabbs a peice of cheese, the last of the food but Rei's not the only one who's hungry. Battle for the cheese begins! Who will win? R&R [Rated PG for violence]


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

Now on with the fic!

**Chiizu, My Chiizu**

--- Rei's PoV---

I looked out the window and it was raining again. For three days it seemed like there had been nothing but rain. A flash of lightning light up my darkened room momentarily followed by a crack of thunder. Maybe I'll go watch another corny movie with Tyson. I wonder if he's as bored as I am right now.

I flipped the kitchen light switch on and rummaged through the refrigerator. I somehow managed to find a Cherry Pepsi and a small block of cheese. I pulled them out and plopped down on the couch next to Takao. Who was watching an old Dracula movie and clenching his pillow quite tightly.

I bit into the block of cheese slowly, savoring every bite. Takao's annoying voice soon interrupted my meal.

"Is that cheese? Can I have a bite?" He asked me. How could he expect me to give up my precious cheese, the only food I'd gotten all day?

"Reeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiii, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Takao whined in my ear, nearly knocking me off the couch. Couldn't he see I just wanted was a moment's peace... and my cheese!

"No way! You already ate all the other food! Your not 'gettin my cheese too!" I hissed.

Max walked into the living room, sugar in hand. Why was he always eating sugar? It baffled me. Oh man! I bet he's after my cheese too! WELL HE'LL NEVER GET IT, NEVER!!! Okay, Rei. Get a hold of yourself.

"Hey guys what's up?" The blonde asked while making himself comfortable on the couch. He looked at my cheese. "Dude! Is that cheese?" Yes it is cheese, my cheese. And you can't have any. Obviously not hearing my mental answer to his question, he continued. "You are going to share, right?" No!

"Sorry, Max but this is the only food I've had all day. Beside you have your sugar, no?" I replied. Max looked at my cheese deviously. I must find a way to distract them...

"C'mon, Rei! Just a little?" Max said reaching for my beautiful cheese. I slapped his hand and he quickly retreated it. Just then I noticed Takao's hand also moving towards my beloved cheese.

"No! Stop it! It's MY cheese!" I yelled louder than I needed to.

"Gimme some! I want cheese too!" Takao shouted back. That evil little pig.

--- Kai's PoV ---

The rhythmic beat of the rain hitting the roof was driving me insane. Stupid rain, I hate rain. All I wanted was a little peace and quiet. Sleep seemed so distant, so impossible to get to. I turned on my side in an attempt to get into a more comfortable position.

I heard Takao and Rei screaming downstairs. I sighed in annoyance. What where those two fussing about now? I suppose I'd better go make sure they didn't die or anything.

I slipped out of bed and stumbled down the stairs sleepily. When I entered the living room I saw Rei pinned down by Takao and Max sitting on the couch devouring sugar. Rei was clutching something that Takao obviously wanted. This is an odd scene, indeed. I wonder what that is in Rei's hands.

This fight looks interesting maybe I should just sit back and see who wins. Me heh...

--- Back to Rei's PoV ---

Must... eat... cheese... So... hungry.... Wait, is that Kai? Yes, tis Kai! He's come to rescue me! Yaay! I knew he'd come to save me from the evil cheese bandit of doom! Why is he just standing there as I get eaten by Takao. Hold the phone. Eaten? Oh God, he _is_ eating me!

"OUCH!!! Get off me you little retard!" I screamed while trying to pry the piglet from my now bleeding arm. I'm bleeding! Oh no I'm gonna die! Well I'm not inviting Takao to my funeral! Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Why is Kai _still_ standing there watching me die?!

"Kai, help me!" I screamed desperately. Hey, why is he chuckling? Does he think this is some kind of a game? I'm _dieing_!

"Just hand over the cheese and no-one gets hurt!" It was Max's voice. There he was standing above me and Takao with his bag of sugar still in tact. They're all after me! Whaaa!

Max put a serious look on his face. What _is _that for? Suddenly Max tackled Takao and pinned him to the ground. I'm free! I held my cheese close and began to bite into it when I was lifted off the ground. Whoa I didn't know Takao was so strong. Wait that's not Takao, it's...

--- Kai's PoV ---

I looked down at my prey and snatched the chiizu from his shaking hands. It's all mine. I dropped the kitty and threw the remains of the cheese into my hungry mouth. Ah the taste of victory. Now maybe I can get some decent sleep.

"Why you--!!" Came Takao's voice. He pushed Max aside and rammed me right into the wall behind me. Darn that hurt. "Give me _my_ cheese back!" He shouted in my ear. As if my head didn't hurt enough already. What did he expect me to do, spit it out? Yeah, right.

I pushed him off me and walked upstairs. Now for sleep.

THE END!!! ...My chiizu!

What do ya'll think? I wasn't sure that I should put this on FF.N cuz personally I think it's stupid! XD But my sis wanted me to. shrugs


End file.
